<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“You” by BubblyShip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999050">“You”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip'>BubblyShip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game), You (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father/Son Incest, Gaster is seriously messed up, Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Parent W. D. Gaster, Stalking, Unwanted affection, collection of things, gaster is a creep, gaster is joe, pedophile - Freeform, sans is creeped out, unwanted incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Sans in his childhood? Well, nothing. Everything was completely normal. </p><p>At least, until his senior year. He really shouldn't have found his Dad's box of... "prized possessions".</p><p>(Oneshot inspired by the T.V show You. Also, this will not be continued, it's just a drabble of Gaster being Creepy)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>W. D. Gaster/Sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“You”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The book was smooth, rather bland. The hand that contained it outstretched further, the bunny fur brushing against Sans' own petite bones as he accepted it.</p><p>He lived in a scrawny house in the Capital. Well off, his Dad made a lot of money as the Royal Scientist, but it was a duplicate of the other houses on the street. When monsters were pressed for time to build houses, they had to go plain and fast. That's why, when you would drive down Sans' street, each house looked identical. They didn't have much time to change plans until a majority of monsters were properly housed.</p><p>"My Dad's gonna be home in five, you just want to wait?" Sans jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I got some frozen pizza in the oven, and some Halloween movies, you can wait to give it back to him."</p><p>"No, I have to run into work, I have a late shift tonight," The bunny woman replied, handing the book to the teenager. "It was a good read, though, tell your Dad I said thanks."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>Clearie was an old family friend of theirs. Not extremely close, but they were neighbors, so she often interacted with Gaster. Sometimes she babysat whenever Sans and Gaster was gone, as Papyrus was still a toddler.</p><p>"And sorry about not returning it earlier, I forgot it was above my bathroom sink," She said, adjusting the purse on her shoulder.</p><p>Sans snorted. "Above the sink? Is that where you keep books?"</p><p>"Oh, no, I pushed aside one of the ceiling tiles and put it in the space up there so my husband wouldn't see it. Gaster suggested it, he said it's a good hiding spot."</p><p>A good... hiding spot?</p><p>"Sorry again, I really have to get going," Clearie said, clicking her heels away from their front porch. "Tell him I said thanks!"</p><p>"I will!" Sans said.</p><p>A good hiding spot, huh?</p><p>Sans lightly set the book down onto the table, parallel to his phone, and clicked the on button for the T.V again. The Nightmare before Christmas started again, blasting across the small, urban house. A beep from the oven echoed across the living room. Ten minutes left on his pizza. Nice.</p><p>Though, the fragrance of a well cooked, cheesy pizza couldn't distract him from the curiosity that was set firm in his soul. Above the sink.</p><p>That's how Sans found himself in the bathroom, climbing onto the toilet. After a moment of deliberation, he pushed open the ceiling tile. "I swear if this is where my f*cking comic books are," Sans grumbled, peaking up into the dark void above.</p><p>A box, worn but firm, sat right above the sink. It took a bit of reaching, as Sans had shorter arms than his absurdly tall Father, but the teenager eventually grasped the object. He pulled back the box, lowering both him and the container from the toilet. His Dad took away his comic books weeks ago, and if this was where he hid them, looks like he'd need a new spot to hide the items Sans was grounded from.</p><p>Until... he opened the box.</p><p>The room fell cold.</p><p>He blinked, once, twice. Not his comic books. Not... not anything in particular. No secret collection of stamps, no hidden magazines. It was just items. Items that looked familiar.</p><p>Because they were his.</p><p>Sans held up the first item, carefully. His shirt. A worn, plain white gym shirt that he had lost a few years ago after it got a hole. His thumb found the hole and unconsciously trailed through it, signifying it was in fact his shirt. Gaster said he threw it away after it got especially sweaty from gym class. How old was it?</p><p>Sans tilted his skull towards the shirt, then pulled away at the smell. Years of being unwashed, sitting away in a box hadn't done very good to the fabric. It reeked of sweat and age.</p><p>Why would his Dad keep this, in a box, above the sink? Gaster hated things being dirty, he kept things awfully tidy. How did this shirt find itself in a box instead of the trash?</p><p>Sans persisted in his exploration, continuing to explore the box. The next item he pulled out was his old diary. From middle school, before he decided to get rid of it. Sans could clearly remember throwing it away. Yeah. He tossed it into the trash before his Dad made him do the dishes. Did his Dad fish this out of the trashcan?</p><p>The next item was deeply, deeply concerning. A picture. A printed picture of Sans sleeping. In fact, there was a stack of them, all neatly packed together by a rubber band. How old were these? They went back months, even years. In some of them, Sans was even a child. But all of them had one thing in common. Only Sans was in the photo, and he was asleep on his bed.</p><p>"What the hell?" Sans whispered to no one but the demons of his mind, his soul wrenching at the sight of the pictures. He didn't like this. Yet, like a puppet to his tainted curiosity and need to know, he continued.</p><p>The next item was a bloody tissue, with the label 'McGee's' printed neatly on the side. He knew where this was from. A year ago, he had a birthday dinner at a new restaurant, McGee's. He ended up getting a bloody nose from tripping, and shoved a napkin up his nose socket to stop the flow. They never went there again.</p><p>Sans sucked in a breath, finding his head spinning. He didn't like this, he didn't want this. Why were these things in here? Why was his Dad keeping photos of him sleeping in their bathroom?</p><p>A phone was next, one Sans recognized instantly. His old boyfriend's phone. Freshman year, he found a cute monster, and they hit it off well. A few weeks after he introduced him to his Dad, his boyfriend texted him a long series of messages about how much of a pathetic person Sans was, and said a lot of degrading things before he promptly disappeared. Sans spent months crying over him on his Dads shoulder.</p><p>"No no no no no -" Sans chanted under his breath, on the verge of tears as he connected the dots in his mind.</p><p>A piece of his underwear, one that he lost less then a month ago, was lifted. He turned it, but paused when he felt something sticky coat his fingers. Pulling away, he looked at the tips of his phalanges under the bright, fluorescent light. A purple, transparent liquid coated his fingers.</p><p>"Ew!" He hissed, immediately tossing the tained item back into the box without hesitation. He went to rub away the liquid onto his pants, but refrained. He was not having that stuff on the clothes he was wearing.</p><p>Finally, did he inspect the last object in the box. A small jar, no bigger than his fist, was pushed into the corner. Sans held the stained hand in the air, away from his body as the other went to pick up the clear jar.</p><p>Dust. Monster dust.</p><p>"Holy f*ck!"</p><p>Sans fell backwards with a screech, dropping the jar in the process. It clattered to the ground, glass and dust shattering outwards across the floor. A sea of dust quickly followed, sweeping out in a small field of death.</p><p>He swallowed thicky, leaning against the wall, unable to stop his bones from rattling. Dust - Oh Toby Fox, that was - f*ck! He gripped the front of his hoodie with his clean hand, trembling.</p><p>Of course, the front door opened at that moment.</p><p>"Hey Sans, I'm home!" His Dad called out, the clattering of keys against a kitchen counter cutting through the silence. "You ready for our movie night?"</p><p>Sans cursed silently, quickly crouching down above the glass and dust. He didn't have a broom to clean this up! He couldn't even use toilet paper, they were skeletons, they didn't need a go to the bathroom.</p><p>He tried his best to scoop up the glass and dust into his hands, blinking back tears as one of his fingers suddenly stung. Without much choice, he gently pushed open the lid of the toilet, dumping the dust and glass shards he managed to collect into the water. The rest, though, he wouldn't be able to transfer. It'd be impossible to scoop every spect of dust or glass piece with his hands. Once the box was tucked into the bathtub, hidden by the curtain, he turned towards the rest of the mess he had to deal with.</p><p>"Sans, are you in the bathroom?"</p><p>Sans jerked his head towards the door, eye sockets wide. "U-Uh, yeah!" He yelled, grabbing a nearby towel. Once it was secured in his hands, he draped it over the remaining evidence on the floor, quickly standing up and throwing on the faucet. The footsteps he heard from the kitchen finally reached the door at that moment, and the smell of finished pizza intensified as it creaked open.</p><p>"Hey there," Gaster said, "How come you're in here?"</p><p>"Just washing my hands." Sans tried to keep his voice as even as possible as he managed to scrub away the gross liquid quickly, but the blood remained stuck.</p><p>"Is that blood?" Gaster asked, stepping fully into the bathroom.</p><p>"Uh, I just -"</p><p>Gaster dragged away Sans' hand from the water, looking at the cut down the side of his finger. "That's a bad papercut. Here, I just took the pizza out of the oven," Gaster led Sans to the living room without giving him a chance to object as he spoke, gently encouraging him to sit down onto the couch, "And you can grab a slice and start our movie night while I get you a bandaid."</p><p>"Dad, it's fine," Sans said.</p><p>"Let me take care of you."</p><p>Before, Sans would had taken that statement of Gaster being a good and protective Father, like he always assumed his Dad to be. Now, he wanted to throw up.</p><p>"Okay..." He whispered.</p><p>Gaster smiled at him, before straightening, moving towards the bathroom at a calm pace. Sans stood up the moment he was out of view, turning towards the door, but then paused. Papyrus!</p><p>While Gaster pushed open the bathroom door, Sans hurried to his brothers room, finding himself by his crib faster than when Papyrus cried late at night. His brother sleepily mumbled, wiping at his tired eye sockets as he was raised from his bed chamber.</p><p>"C'mon Paps, we're leaving," Sans whispered.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Gaster pulled open the mirror cabinet, quickly locating the bandages. As he pulled out a blue one for his eldest son, he stepped back. And a clink sounded from under his foot.</p><p>It didn't take long for the Royal Scientist to kneel down, peeling aside the edge of the towel to investigate what he stepped on to cause the clink. Glass against a marble bathroom floor. And dust?</p><p>Dust.</p><p>"Hey Dad -" Sans called out from the living room.</p><p>Gaster threw aside the entire towel, unveiling the curtain of scattered dust and glass below.</p><p>"- Grillby just texted me and said he needs help on his math homework -"</p><p>Gaster snapped his skull up to the adjusted ceiling tile, still wide open.</p><p>"- So I'm going to go help him. Call you later!"</p><p>Sans, in the living room, carefully cradled Papyrus to his chest as he shuffled to the front door. He slowly pulled it open, trying to appear as normal as possible -</p><p>Until a large skeletal hand slammed against it, closing it immediately. Gasters blank eye sockets stared at Sans with a voidless gap that matched the darkness above their bathroom ceiling. Sans froze, breath stolen away as he clutched Papyrus closer to his chest.</p><p>And so, they stared.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since for some reason I've had problems with this in the past, I should make this clear. This is unwanted incest, Gaster is creepy and a Pedophile. I was just rewatching the show called You on Netflix and figured I could make it even creepier. It's a mature show, and I wanted to do a lil drabble of it being creepy Gaster because why not. It's not encouraging or supporting this behavior in anyway. </p><p>Also, this is a oneshot drabble, it's not being continued. If you want to see way more creepy Gaster being a pedo and incest guy, read my Forbidden Fairytale story. It will include a lot of that. </p><p>This isn't a ship. I ship Sanster when they aren't related and Sans isn't a teenage boy, Gaster's just messed up in this book. I just need to make that also clear. It's the point that Gaster's creepy, like how creepy Joe is in the show.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed the creepy Gaster drabble, though!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>